thunder
by bloody muggles
Summary: six times he ruins her relationships, and one time she returns the favour - Sirius/Marlene
1. i

_because you speak to me in words and I look at you with feelings_

.

.

She sucks in the smoke deep in her lungs, remembers all the warnings but doesn't care. She holds it trapped inside, resisting the urge to cough it out, and blows it in slow circles. It's way past curfew, but she does not care. She needs to feel the coldness of the air, and the danger of holding the smoke in her lungs until her body screams for oxygen. She needs to feel alive, she needs her heart to beat rapidly against her chest for something different than news of death and destruction.

He is stomping; anger and loneliness coming off him in waves. He shivers in the cold, though he does not halt his determinated stride across the Qudditich pitch; a place of glory for him, a place of letting go of everything and just revelling in the strong wind threatening to throw him off his broom, and the thrill that racks his body every time the bat connects with a bludger.

This makes him think of James. James, his best friend - his brother, rather. James is angry at him with no signs of ever forgiving him for his mistake. And boy, does he regret it. Snivellus, the slimy git, deserved everything he got for snooping around and shoving his nose where it didn't belong but James, always so noble, always so forgiving and chivalrous, ready to sacrifice himself for someone who detested the mere mention of his name - James doesn't agree, doesn't understand, and James is _angry. _

Remus is disappointed, hurt but most of all betrayed. It hurts Sirius to know this, to realise he has caused it, because Sirius bleeds loyalty, he screams it, broadcasts it proudly.

He misses his friends.

She hears him before she sees him. She wonders if he realises the angry sounds he's making as he walks, mutters too quick and quiet for her to understand but enough to know he is distressed. She inhales a new dose of smoke, smiles and waits for him to notice her.

It doesn't take long. She is sitting on the grass, cross legged and surrounded by smoke and her Gryffindor scar is wrapped around her neck tightly. He sees his shoulders tense for a moment, but then he seems to recognise her and relax. His stride changes to her and before she knows it, he is sitting beside her and reaching for he cigarette.

"You all right, McKinnon?" He asks, sucks in, throws his head back and stares at the stars.

"Fantasic, Black," She replies, taking her cigarette back. "Bad dreams?"

"No worse than reality," his reply is quick and heavy. She lays down on her back, her dark hair spreading around her and she glances at him. Sirius is anger and rebellion and everything he isn't supposed to be but is and she is drawn ot it.

"Well," she blinks. "Can't argue,"

He smirks. "And what are you doing out here, McKinnon? Did you have a fight with Kulinski?"

Marlene snorts, because she and Ivan never fight. She has him wrapped around her little finger and the way he bends to her will without question is a little unnerving but convinient. Marlene doesn't like complicated but lately, with the war brewing outside the halls of the school, and their enemies walking within the walls coyly playing innocent but not fooling anyone who knows better - it is all too complicated to play this game of cat and mouse with the Slytherins. It is all too complicated to know that once they leave Hogwarts, it will no longer be just a game.

This is the reason Marlene spends her nights outside, indulging in an unhealthy habit in attempt to escape the reality in which she is numb and breezes through because it is too hard to think about.

Silence falls between them but they know each other well enough for it not to be awkward. They finish the cigarette together, and once it's over, Sirius stands up and offers her a hand. She looks at him questioningly, but he only wiggles his finger impatiently and raises his eyebrows. She rolls her eyes but takes his hand and he hoists her up quickly, too suddenly, and she crashes into his chest.

She is all too aware of the electricity that jolts her entire body. His grey eyes burn through her and they speak more to her than words can. He is angry and lonely, and she is scared and she wants to feel alive for something that doesn't make her sad, and when he tangles his hand in her hair and kisses her fervently, she wraps her legs around his torso in a painful grip and kisses him back until she can't breathe and her body screams for oxygen.

His touch is desperate, rough and passionate, and it's nothing she has experienced before. She fights back just as hard, bites and scratches and pulls his hair.

He is lonely and she's scared, and the anger makes them rough, but it's safe and wild and _wonderful._

Marlene closes her eyes, arches her back, and thinks of nothing else but Sirius Black.


	2. ii

.

.

.

_Your flesh against mine_  
_You fletch your teeth, I'll fletch mine_

_Up the staircase_  
_Despair case_

_/dillon; your flesh against mine\_

Their eyes meet across the crowded Gryffindor room and Marlene almost laughs when she sees the bored expression his face. Abbie McLaggen is trying to chat him up but Sirius, being Sirius, is not even attempting to look like he is paying attention. No, instead, he is looking at her.

She shivers.

"Are you all right?" Simon's eyes are kind and his arm around her waist is gentle and secure. Maybe is a little bit too sappy, a little bit bland but he treats her like he is her most precious thing, and she can't deny she doesn't love it.

Sirius's eyes flicker to Simon's arm with a mocking tilt to his smile, and when Marlene rolls her eyes, it turns to a grin and he turns to tell Abbie something. Abbie's face falls and Sirius moves away, already forgetting about her and the wistful looks she's sending him. He doesn't come to Marlene. He is making a point of staying away from her. With what purpose, she doesn't know, but she is burning for answers.

Perhaps this is the reason.

"Marlene?"

She startles. She realise she hasn't answered Simon's question yet and quickly arranges her lips in a smile. "Of course, just thinking," Simon's face relaxes and he pulls her closer to himself. Marlene continues to smile, but she can feel eyes on her and suddenly, she is desperate for a smoke. "I'm going to go get some fresh air," she says and stands up. Simon moves to stand with her, naturally, but she stops him with her hand. "No, stay. I'm going to be out for just a minute,"

As soon as she's out in the hallway, she hears footsteps behind her. She recognises him instantly, all of him; his footsteps, his smell, the breath leaving his body and then coming back. She knows him. She is left to wonder when she let him get under her skin.

"Seriously? Miller? If it wasn't for myself, McKinnon, I would seriously question your taste in men," His voice is cheerfully mocking and when she turns to face him, he has a smile that matches his tone. His eyes twinkle with amusement but something else as well, a desire Marlene knows her eyes mirrror.

Sirius is dangerous. Not in a conventional ways, but in a way he makes her heart beat fast and wild, makes her eyes track his every movement and wish to have him closer: breathing down her neck, his arms roaming under her clothes and searching, searching for something she isn't sure it's there, but desperately wishes it is.

"You're one to talk," she scoffs, and she knows she does a very good job of hiding the effect he has on her. "I saw you parading around with Gisele Meloni last week and she's hardly what I call a right pick,"

"Gisele has experience," Sirius says and his voice continues to be amused, maybe even more so than before. Marlene grits her teeth. _Of course she has experience,_ she sneers, _she's slept with half the school._ "Tell me, McKinnon," he's suddenly in front of her and he advances on her, making her step back. He continues this for a few steps until she hits the wall. Then, he leans forward until their faces are level. "Does it bother you?"

"Don't play with me, Black," she snaps and pushes him but he doesn't budge.

"I'm asking because," he puts his hand on her hip and leans even more closely. "it bothers me, too,"

Her eyes widen but she doesn't have time to react. Sirius' lips are on hers and he presses against her and oh, her entire body is on fire and she gasps into the kiss at the sheer force of the feeling, and she clutches to him and she forgets about Simon, forgets about Gisele who has experience, and forgets that Sirius is dangerous.

When she returns to the common room five minutes later, Simon smiles when he sees her and she returns on the seat next to him and guilty registers the arm wrapping around her waist. Simon moves to kiss her several moments later and all she can think about is that her body refuses to answer.


End file.
